


United

by Kataly_Malfoy



Series: Planets Align (Vietnamese translation) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Insecure Stephen Strange, M/M, OT3
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataly_Malfoy/pseuds/Kataly_Malfoy
Summary: “Em có thai rồi.”“Má.”





	United

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [United](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784765) by [ThereIsNoTragedyInThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat). 

Stephen khựng lại giữa gian phòng ngủ mà anh đã chợp mắt được gần ba tiếng. Anh về nhà, cứ ngỡ hai người yêu của mình cũng ở, hóa ra cả căn penthouse vắng tanh. Điều duy nhất mãnh liệt hơn nỗi thất vọng của anh là sự mệt mỏi rệu rã, nên anh vừa đặt lưng xuống giường là ngủ mất.

Nhưng giờ nghe tiếng xôn xao bên ngoài, có vẻ như hai người họ đã về được một lúc. Stephen trượt khỏi giường, lặng lẽ ngó qua không gian mở giữa nhà bếp và phòng khách, mỉm cười khi thấy khung cảnh trước mặt.

Pepper đang ngồi hẳn lên quầy bếp, đôi chân thon dài đong đưa qua lại trong lúc lắng nghe Tony nói, hắn thì loay hoay làm món pasta yêu thích của bọn họ, càm ràm về một người nào đó anh không biết mặt.

Stephen lặng nhìn trong giây lát, thấy Pepper nhấp một ngụm nước từ cái ly đang cầm, Tony lấy khăn lau đi hơi nước đang bám trên mặt và tay. Khung cảnh thật sự ngọt ngào và đầm ấm đến nỗi Stephen ước gì mình được ngắm mãi hết đêm nay.

Và dĩ nhiên, đó cũng là lúc Tony ngước lên nhìn đúng vào anh, một nụ cười nở rộ trên gương mặt hắn, “Nhìn coi ai dậy rồi nè! Vừa kịp đó, tôi làm món anh thích này.”

Stephen đảo tròn mắt, lững thững bước vào bếp, không buồn nhắc hắn rằng món đó không chỉ là thứ anh thích mà còn là một trong những món ít ỏi Tony nấu được mà không làm nó cháy khét lẹt.

“May cho tôi quá,” anh thầm thì, hạ một nụ hôn nhẹ lên đôi môi đợi chờ của Pep.

“Anh ngủ ngon chứ?” cô hỏi, vươn tay vuốt lại mái tóc rối bù của anh.

Stephen nhún vai, “Không mơ thấy ác mộng gì.”

“Tốt,” cô trượt xuống khỏi bàn, bắt đầu lấy đĩa và ly ra, cùng với chai rượu Tony thích nữa. Stephen thế vào chỗ cô từng ngồi, nhìn Tony hoàn thiện dần món ăn bắt mắt sang chảnh nọ, cẩn thận múc mì đặt lên tầng tầng lớp lớp rau và gia vị bày biện trên mấy cái đĩa mà Pepper đã lấy.

“Hoàn hảo,” Tony cười toe.

Anh đẩy cái đĩa về phía Pep, người vừa ngồi xuống bên cạnh và rót rượu thay anh, khi việc đó vẫn quá khó cho đôi tay hay run của anh. Có điều Tony thì khựng lại trước khi đưa đĩa mì cho anh, hai mắt sáng ngời, “Xin lỗi nhưng đĩa này giá bằng một nụ hôn nhé.”

Stephen thở dài não nề, “thế có lẽ tôi phải nhịn đói rồi.”

Pepper đảo tròn mắt, huých nhẹ anh một cái, nhưng Stephen đã rướn người qua bàn và đặt một nụ hôn lên đôi môi đợi chờ của Tony. Nụ hôn chỉ kéo dài trong khoảnh khắc rồi Stephen ngồi xuống, cầm theo đĩa mì của mình và hít lấy mùi thức ăn thơm nức mũi kia.

Chẳng mấy chốc cả ba bắt đầu dùng bữa như mọi khi. Im lặng ăn một lúc, Stephen ráng lờ đi những ánh mắt cố tình dừng trên người anh. Hai người yêu anh rõ ràng đang hè nhau vỗ béo anh kể từ lần cuối anh du hành xuyên không mất hết hai tuần. Giữa họ và Wong, anh ngờ là mình sẽ mau tăng cân mất.

Dù vậy, chẳng mấy chốc mà những câu trò chuyện cũng cất lên khe khẽ lúc nhanh lúc chậm, khiến Stephen chỉ muốn ngả người ra sau và lặng im theo dõi.

Khi dòng suy tưởng dần cạn đi trong tâm trí tỉnh táo của anh, chợt có một sức nặng quen thuộc đè lên sau gáy, bàn tay của Pepper chậm vờn qua tóc anh, đôi mắt xanh biếc nhìn anh lần nữa, nhưng lần này đi cùng với một lời nhắc nhở khẽ khàng. Tập trung một chút, đừng ngủ mất.

“Harley gửi anh vài mẫu của thiết kế chi giả mới nó đang làm,” Tony nói, tiếng hắn càng đưa anh về gần hơn với thực tại. “Anh bắt đầu nghĩ thằng bé đang đi trật hướng rồi đó.”

Tony nhấp một ngụm rượu, khẽ lắc đầu trong khi Pepper nhướn một bên mày, “theo em biết thì MIT chấp nhận cả những dự án độc lập vậy mà. Em không hiểu sao anh làm quá chuyện đó thế.”

Stephen cười mỉm, thấy hai người kia liếc sang anh, “vì nếu thằng bé thực lòng muốn theo lĩnh vực đó, nó sẽ có cơ hội tốt hơn ở lĩnh vực khác, tận tâm tận sức với chỗ đó hơn. Nó chỉ muốn được gia nhập phòng thí nghiệm ở đó thôi.”

Pepper cau mày, “nhưng nó có phòng thí nghiệm của mấy anh rồi mà. Sao nó phải tốn nhiều tiền thế nếu nó –”

“Vì Peter,” Stephen đáp với thoáng thích thú. “Từ lúc nó đậu MIT, Peter hào hứng muốn quen người ở đó suốt. Hai đứa nó lên rất nhiều kế hoạch muốn làm chung, kết hợp sở trường của hai đứa nữa.”

Ánh mắt hai người còn lại bắt đầu sáng lên như đã ngộ ra, Stephen ngó họ đăm đăm. Anh tưởng chuyện đó rõ như ban ngày rồi chứ, anh biết hai đứa nhỏ bàn về kế hoạch của tụi nó suốt, chớ nói chi việc hai đứa sẽ vào MIT cùng nhau khi Peter đậu, nên anh khá ngạc nhiên khi hai người không hề nhận ra.

“Chà,” Pepper nhún vai. “Nghe cũng có lý.”

Bù lại, Tony lắc đầu, đôi may cau chặt. “Thế…thật buồn cười. Hai đứa nó muốn nghiên cứu gì cùng nhau cũng được trong phòng thí nghiệm của anh mà. Nhưng đáng lẽ hai đứa nó nên chọn ngành và lấy bằng dựa trên sở thích của bản thân chứ.”

Stephen thoáng nhìn sang Pepper, hai người mím môi, cùng nhịn cười trước câu càm ràm của Tony. Rõ ràng hắn đã thay đổi nhiều so với vài năm trước, và mỗi lần sự thay đổi ấy được bộc lộ, trái đất như thể muốn nghiêng thêm một ít.

“Anh phải nói chuyện với hai đứa nó mới được,” hắn tự mình lẩm bẩm.

“Cứ làm đi,” Stephen đáp, chắc mẩm chuyện đó sẽ chẳng ảnh hưởng gì đến kế hoạch của hai đứa trẻ đâu.

Bữa ăn lại rơi vào im lặng, nhưng chỉ được một lúc thì Tony bắt lấy ánh mắt của anh, rồi liếc sang Pepper với một cú gật nhẹ. Stephen cau mày, nhìn sang cô một cách kín đáo nhất có thể.

Lần đầu tiên, anh chợt nhận ra cô có vẻ hơi…bồn chồn? Thế thì nghe hơi quá, nhưng cô cứ nhìn chằm chằm vào đống mì và dùng cái nĩa quấn đi quấn lại mãi mấy sợi chứ không ăn.

Những ngón tay thanh mảnh thon dài từ bàn tay còn lại của cô cứ lơ đễnh quện tóc, trong khi đôi chân liên tục đong đưa tới lui. Bên cạnh đó, với nét trầm ngâm trên gương mặt, cô trông như lạc vào thế giới suy tưởng của riêng mình vậy.

Tony nhướn một bên mày, còn Stephen nhún vai.

“Pep, em vẫn ổn chứ?” Tony hỏi nhỏ.

Cô ngước lên, ngó qua lại giữa hai người rồi đột ngột buông nĩa và bật ra một tiếng thở dài. Cả Stephen và Tony lập tức căng thẳng, cảm giác như cô đang định nói gì đó và cô nghĩ họ sẽ không thích nghe mấy đâu.

Cô cầm khăn ăn lên và giờ sự bất an hiện rõ như ban ngày khi cô thả nó trên đùi, hai tay bắt đầu vân vê nó, và cô không chịu nhìn vào mắt họ.

Dạ dày Stephen quặn thắt lại, linh cảm mách bảo anh rằng dù chuyện này có là gì thì kết thúc cũng không dễ chịu mấy đâu. Stephen ngồi thẳng lưng lên, và cái Áo dường như cảm nhận được sự bất an của chủ nhân nó, nó trôi tới gần anh, đáp xuống cái ghế cách đó chỉ vài mét.

“Em à,” Tony thì thầm. “Em có ổn không? Nói với bọn anh đi.”

Và thế là cô ngước lên, ánh mắt xanh biếc rắn đanh nhìn hai người họ, và theo một cách hoàn toàn của riêng Pepper Potts, CEO và lãnh đạo của tập đoàn Stark, cô cất lời, như thể nói tiết trời đẹp lắm, “Em có thai rồi.”

Câu ấy dường như chưa thấm được qua một lúc lâu, Pepper nhìn hai người đầy cố chấp, và sau đó, không ngạc nhiên mấy khi Tony mở miệng tóm gọn mọi chuyện bằng một chữ duy nhất, “Má.”

Pepper lườm hắn sắc lẻm và Tony nói trớ đi ngay lập tức. “Ý anh là, tuyệt vời, nhưng em cũng biết mà…thấy má luôn á.”

Pepper đảo tròn mắt, “nghe này, em biết đây không phải chuyện cả ba chúng ta cởi mở bàn luận nhưng – ”

“Chúng ta sẽ giữ nó, chúng nó lại, bất kể. Đương nhiên rồi, chúng ta sẽ giữ con mà,” Tony vội ngắt lời.

Một nụ cười cuối cùng cũng nở trên môi Pepper và Stephen vẫn thấy như mình đang rơi, dạ dày quặn thắt và nhịp tim tăng vọt trong nỗi kinh sợ bởi từng câu chữ khi anh nhìn qua lại giữa hai người.

Và rồi hai người cũng nhìn anh, Stephen yêu cả hai đến nỗi có đôi lúc điều đó thực sự khiến anh phát đau và chẳng nói nổi thành câu. Đôi mày Pepper cau lại, tay cô vươn ra, và Stephen phải gồng hết sức bình sinh mới ngăn mình giật mình tránh né.

“Stephen?”

Anh hít một hơi thật sâu, vẫn không thể nói gì nhưng đứng dậy được và kéo cô vào lòng ôm thật chặt. Anh cảm nhận được cả người cô thả lỏng khi anh cẩn thận để đầu cô tựa lên vai, và cảm nhận được cả nước mắt thấm qua lớp vải mỏng của cái áo thun anh đang mặc, còn cô thì bấu anh chặt cứng.

Anh nhìn Tony qua làn tóc cô ấy, đôi mắt hắn lấp loáng đong đầy cảm xúc, một nụ cười hé nở trên môi khi hắn trông theo anh và cô. Stephen muốn khóc nhưng lại không, bởi đây là vì một lý do hoàn toàn khác, cả cuộc đời anh, mọi thứ anh gầy dựng đang bị tước đoạt ngay dưới tầm tay anh.

Bọn họ ăn mừng lặng lẽ. Có rất nhiều chuyện để nói và kế hoạch cần bàn, trước tất cả, Stephen dường như muốn gục ngã, tâm trí đầy ứ muốn vỡ tung bởi những suy tưởng bất an và đầy khủng khiếp.

Anh đứng nơi cửa phòng ngủ, nhìn Pepper rúc mình dưới lớp chăn còn Tony vừa cởi áo ra, cả hai hỏi anh xem muốn lên giường cùng họ bây giờ hay lát nữa.

“Lát nữa đi,” anh thì thầm, nở một nụ cười yếu ớt.

Anh vọt vào phòng khách, đi thẳng tới chỗ cửa kính dẫn ra ban công, ra sức hít lấy luồng khí lạnh buốt bên ngoài lấp đầy vào buồng phổi. Cái Áo đáp lên vai anh, ôm sát lấy anh như một lớp da thứ hai, bất lực trước sự khủng hoảng của Stephen.

Một đứa con.

Đm một đứa con đấy.

Theo bản năng anh chỉ muốn bỏ chạy. Anh chỉ mới ở bên người yêu hơn bốn năm, và dù thỉnh thoảng họ cũng nói về chuyện xây dựng cả một gia đình, nó chưa bao giờ đáng lo cả.

Công việc của Stephen và Tony quá hung hiểm, đem lại quá nhiều nguy cơ. Giữa điều đó và sự nghiệp đang đà cực thịnh của Pepper, và khoan nói tới việc bọn họ gần như nhận nuôi Peter và Harley, có vẻ như họ đã có quá đủ chuyện để lo rồi.

Trái tim anh như vỡ tan, bởi quyết định trước mắt rõ quá rồi còn gì nữa.

Stephen không thể ở bên một đứa bé nào cả. Peter là ngoại lệ bởi ít nhất cậu có khả năng tự lo được cho bản thân trong những tình huống khó khăn. Còn Harley, anh giữ mối tương tác của hai chú cháu kín đáo trong ngôi nhà này hoặc chỉ với Tony, nên không ai nghi ngờ gì cả.

Nhưng riêng cái suy nghĩ đón một đứa bé chào đời và nó có liên hệ với anh từ mối quan hệ yêu đương kia, những hiểm nguy là điều không thể tránh khỏi.

Anh sẽ không bao giờ tha thứ cho mình được nếu có bất kỳ sinh vật nào bám theo anh và nhắm vào đứa con nhằm tác động đến anh và kiểm soát anh. Trái tim anh đã chịu đựng quá nhiều khi nắm giữ Viên đá Thời gian bên mình, Stephen biết chắc anh không thể sống nổi sau một lần nào nữa.

Đôi mắt anh cay xè và trái tim anh đau nhói.

“Anh nghĩ mình sẽ đi đâu vậy?”

Stephen giật mình xoay người lại, thấy Tony đứng ngoài ban công trong cái áo ba lỗ sát người, đôi tay khoanh lại và gần như không giấu được cơn run nhẹ trước khí trời lạnh cóng. Sắc mặt hắn nóng nảy giận dữ, ánh mắt mãnh liệt nhìn thẳng vào anh khiến anh chết trân tại chỗ.

Cái Áo rời khỏi vai anh, tự động lướt tới quấn quanh Tony, mặc cho bầu không khí căng thẳng giữa bọn họ, “anh nên về giường ngủ đi.”

Hắn nheo mắt, “còn lâu. Anh lại nghĩ linh tinh vớ vẩn gì rồi, phải không?”

Stephen bất lực giương mắt nhìn hắn bởi lần này, không, anh không nghĩ linh tinh vớ vẩn, anh rất tỉnh táo, “Tony, tôi không làm được đâu.”

Đó không phải điều anh muốn nói, thậm chí còn chẳng giống gì với ý định của anh. Cảm thấy ngớ ngẩn và thất bại, anh ngạc nhiên khi Tony bước tới gần anh, lắc đầu nói với anh, “anh làm được mà, chúng ta làm được. Tin tôi đi, tôi cũng sợ lắm, không đời nào tôi nghĩ mình sẽ là một người cha tốt đâu, nhưng tôi nghĩ với cả ba chúng ta, chúng ta sẽ làm được mà.”

Nước mắt ứ đọng trong điiu mắt Stephen khiến mọi thứ như nhòa đi khi anh đưa tay ôm má Tony, “anh và Pepper sẽ là một đôi cha mẹ tuyệt vời lắm.”

Anh cảm nhận được Tony rùng mình dưới bàn tay anh, “anh đừng hòng,” người yêu anh thì thào. “Anh đừng hòng làm vậy.”

Và nếu trái tim anh đã nứt vỡ, thì giờ đây nó tan nát thành trăm mảnh. “Tôi phải làm. Anh không hiểu đâu – ”

“Vậy làm tôi hiểu đi.” Tony gầm gừ. “Giải thích tôi nghe xem, để tôi có thể chỉ ra anh là đồ ngu ngốc cỡ nào.”

“Tôi là người giữ đá, Tony à. Sứ mệnh của tôi gắn liền với Viên đá Thời gian và anh biết nó sẽ đem lại nguy hiểm thế nào mà. Có kẻ sẽ truy lùng nó, có kẻ sẽ bám theo anh và Pepper, tôi không thể làm thế với gia đình mình được.”

Đôi tay nọ túm chặt lấy áo anh. Tony kéo giật anh lại gần, nhìn xoáy vào mắt anh, “anh là một phần của gia đình này. Tôi sẽ không để anh bỏ bọn tôi lại, bỏ con anh lại đâu.”

“Không phải,” Stephen thì thào, gần như không kìm được tiếng nấc nghẹn ngào chực thoát ra. “Đó không phải con tôi.”

Vẻ mặt Tony như xuất hiện vết nứt, “nếu chỉ vì chúng ta không biết ai trong hai ta –”

“Tôi biết,” Stephen ngắt lời, giờ đây từng chữ một tuôn ra suôn sẻ hơn. “Lúc còn trẻ tôi đã đi thắt ống dẫn tinh. Có con sẽ làm cản trở sự nghiệp của tôi. Đứa bé đó không phải con tôi đâu.”

Tony nhìn anh trân trân một lúc lâu, đôi mày cau lại. Stephen cẩn thận gỡ đôi tay hắn đang túm chặt lấy áo anh ra, căm ghét từng khoảnh khắc mình làm thế, “tôi xin lỗi, anh không biết tôi muốn có hai người, muốn có đứa con ấy đến mức nào đâu, nhưng tôi đang đưa ra lựa chọn tốt nhất cho cả hai người đó.”

“Ngừng đi.”

Cả hai người đàn ông ngước lên để thấy Pepper bước ra ban công. Đôi mắt cô ướt nhòa lệ chưa kịp trào, nhưng sự phẫn nộ tột đỉnh trên khuôn mặt cô đủ để kẻ gan dạ nhất cũng phải rúm ró cầu xin tha thứ. Quả đúng y, hai người cứng đờ ở đó, nhận ra mái tóc cô rối bù và đôi tay run bần bật.

Cô bước lại gần và Stephen có thể cảm nhận được quyết tâm sắt đá của anh cũng nứt vỡ dưới ánh mắt cuồng nộ của cô ấy. Cô dừng ngay trước mặt anh, nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh và rồi cô nắm chặt lấy bàn tay run rẩy của anh đặt lên bụng mình, Stephen không kìm được nước mắt tuôn rơi lã chã.

“Đây là con anh cũng như con của bọn em,” cô cương quyết nói. “DNA không tạo nên gia đình và em không định sinh dưỡng đứa bé này nếu thiếu các anh. Bọn em yêu anh và và nếu có điều gì bọn em rõ ràng nhất ngay bây giờ, thì chính là làm sao để vượt qua những trở ngại như vầy đây.”

Stephen nuốt khan một cách khó nhọc, tay Tony đưa lên đặt trên cổ anh, những ngón tay lùa vào mái tóc, “anh có thể sẽ khiến nó gặp nguy mất.”

Pepper lắc đầu, nước mắt cô lấp lánh phản chiếu ánh đèn từ thành phố phồn hoa bên dưới, “nhưng anh sẽ không. Anh sẵn sàng chết trước khi có bất trắc gì xảy ra cho đứa bé hay cho em hay cho Tony.”

Bất lực, Stephen cảm thấy hoàn toàn và tuyệt đối bất lực trước việc khước từ những người anh yêu nhất, cho dù nỗi kinh hoàng vẫn quay cuồng trong anh, và rồi với một tiếng nấc nhỏ nghẹn ngào, anh thấy mình tì trán lên trán Pepper, và đôi tay Tony ôm lấy anh thật chặt.

“Bọn em yêu anh Stephen à, và không gì có thể thay đổi điều đó được. Bọn em sẽ không đánh đổi thứ này để đạt được một thứ khác, mọi chuyện không phải như vậy và anh cũng biết mà,” Pepper thì thầm.

“Ở lại đi,” Tony khẽ nói, lặp lại hết lần này tới lần khác.

Stephen để mặc mình được dắt vào trong nhà. Để mặc mình được đặt nằm giữa hai người với Tony ôm anh từ đằng sau và đầu anh tựa lên vai Pepper, tay anh cẩn thận đặt trên bụng cô ấy.

Anh có những người anh yêu nhất ở bên cạnh và dẫu nỗi sợ của anh chẳng hề vơi đi dù chỉ một chút thôi, đêm nay những cơn ác mộng lại không đến quấy rầy anh nữa.

“Chúng ta sẽ tìm ra cách mà,” Pepper từ tốn nói khẽ.

Stephen cảm thấy dường như mình tin được lời cô.


End file.
